


(鬼の子) Kinoko (Demon's Child)

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Demon Holders [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, M/M, part of the "Demon Holder" series, references to "Il Titolare del Demone"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he and his friends are attacked going home from school by a ravenous blood-beast and are saved by his older brother whom he presumed dead, Mondo Oowada and his friends Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Chihiro Fujisaki are thrust into a world of Demon's Children, Akuma no me (Devil's Eye), blood-beasts, and the Demons themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(鬼の子) Kinoko (Demon's Child)

**Author's Note:**

> another fanfic? yeah, another fanfic. so far i've planned for twenty chapters but the number can go up or down

__There were two things that Daiya Oowada knew for sure. One was that he was dead. The other was that the bird perched on his shoulder wasn't there before, and he couldn't shake it off._ _

__He was standing in the middle of what looked like a cloud; the sky was pale and unbroken above him, and the sun shone in one corner. He figured he must be on the path to heaven, or something._ _

“...who are you?” _ _He finally asked the raven on his shoulder. It was bright red, an unusual color for a raven, and at Daiya's inquiry, it ruffled its feathers.__

“ **M** **y name is Rizza Capaldi,”** _ _the odd little creature replied, its beady blue eyes blinking rapidly.__ **“And you have summoned me.”**

“I have? I don' remember callin' you. Are you an...angel?”

“ **Heh, please. An angel would never come to a devilish man like you.”**

“So then...you're a demon?”

“ **That is correct. I have come because your death summoned me. Your father doomed you to this fate when he made a contract with me, many years ago. Once your father died, I had to wait for one of his sons to die as well. Now, Daiya Oowada. Would you like to walk the earth again, as a living man?”**

“Yes.”

“ **Are you willing to become immortal for this exchange, knowing that you can never die, and you will watch those you love grow old and die around you?”**

“Yes.”

“ **Are you willing to spend your days tracking down and destroying the beasts that walk your world?”**

“Yes.”

“ **If your brother should kill a demon, or see me, will you be willing to kill him?”**

“...Yes.”

“ **Perfect. Daiya Oowada, do you take me, Rizza Capaldi, to become your bound demon?”**

“Yes.”

“ **Then by my Devil's Eye, named sacred by Hell's Council, I deem you a** _ _ **Kinoko**__ _ **.”**_

__When he died, Daiya Oowada was human. When he woke, he was a_ _ _Kinoko_ __..._ _

__A Demon's Child._ _

 


End file.
